


Send Me An Angel

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Angelic Love, Angels who can have earthly pleasure, Emily is an angel, Emson, F/M, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:48:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25848319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Young Michael is in a coma and Sonny is spiraling into a dark abyss. Enter Angelic-Emily to save the day! {A supernatural love story; circa 2008}
Relationships: Sonny Corinthos/Emily Quartermaine





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**  
  
“I have to go back. _I have to._ Don’t you see? He needs me,” Emily said, watching through the filmy white veil as the man who had unwittingly claimed her heart years before sat hunched over in a hospital chair crying. Not quiet sobs either. Loud, rough, angry sobs.  
  
“He’s falling apart. I can help him, I know I can,” she said, turning to her father Alan with pleading in her moist brown eyes.  
  
“Emily, it’s not up to me,” Alan said. “It's not in my hands. And besides, what makes you think you can help him? What even makes you think he’s _worth_ helping?”  
  
Emily felt like shouting. Angels were supposed to be calm, serene, and genial, but she felt anything but those things at the moment. Alan had been at this thing longer than she had; he had tenure in a way. He could help if he _really_ wanted to.  
  
“Please, father, please,” Emily pleaded again. “He let me see his heart once, and it proved something – he was worth saving then and he’s worth saving now.”  
  
“Emily, darling, my hands are tied –"  
  
“No, no! No, dammit they are not!” Emily shouted, and poised herself for the lightning bolt she was sure was about to spark through the white light and sizzle her immortal soul into powder. When nothing happened, she continued in a calmer voice, “Please, Father. If I ever meant anything to you, you will do this. You will get someone down there to help him – even if it’s not me.” _Emily hoped against hope that it would be her._  
  
Alan grimaced at her outburst. “Did you know you can be struck down where you’re standing for cursing like that up here?”  
  
Emily stared at him, and said plainly, “I don’t care. Nothing is worth caring about if someone I love is out there suffering.”  
  
“Emily, what can you really do for him? He is who is he, and –"  
  
“So what if he has a few faults?”  
  
Alan arched an eyebrow. “Just a ‘few’?”  
  
Emily groaned. “Okay, maybe more than a few, but whom was it who said let he who is without sin cast the first stone? Hmmm?” she asked pointedly. “And no offense, but you were far from perfect in life.”  
  
“Touché,” Alan snapped. Then he sighed. “Does this really mean that much to you?”  
  
“Of course it does!” Emily said. “So you’ll talk to someone, right? Get me down there? Really?” She started rocking excitedly back and forth on the balls of her feet and clapped her hands before throwing her arms around her father’s thick neck. “Thank you, father, thank you, thank you, thank you…”  
  
Alan hugged her back and then pulled away, cupping her chin. “I’ll talk to someone, but I can't make any promises. And if I did, and it didn’t happen …. Then I’d definitely go to he – You know where…”  
  
Emily nodded. “Thank you again.”  
  
“You’re welcome, sweetheart,” Alan said, kissing her cheek and walking away, quickly disappearing into a cloud of white smoke.  
  
Emily stood beside the divider between life and life-eternal, and longed to reach out to the man she still loved but could not be with. He had no idea she was there, so she could watch him in this totally unguarded moment. He was breaking apart – no, he was already broken down; beyond what most people could stand.  
  
“I’ll be there for you somehow. I promise,” Emily murmured and kissing her hand, blew the kiss outwards hoping somehow, someway he would feel it.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Emily paced endlessly for the next two hours, imagining the great battle going on between The Big Guy and Her Big Guy, her father. Angels were really only allowed one trip back to earth to help someone they loved and she had already made hers to help Nikolas during his time of need. But how could she leave the other man she had given her heart to in such a horribly sad state? Who was going to be there for him, if not her? He was bereft, and he was alone, and she knew instinctively that he was about to give up and either do something to hurt someone, or hurt himself.  
  
“Please, God, please let me help him,” she begged.  
  
Finally, she heard the approaching footsteps of her father and turned around. He had a somber expression on his face. “He said no? He really said no?” Emily immediately asked.  
  
“Worse, he said yes,” Alan answered, looking down at her with moist eyes of his own. “You’re going back for two weeks. Two whole weeks, and it will literally feel like a lifetime up here without you until you return.”  
  
“Oh thank god!” Emily exclaimed. “I mean, thank you, oh Great Father above.” She embraced Alan warmly. “Thank to you too. I love you so much!”  
  
“Take care of yourself, Emily,” Alan said. “You don’t know the situation you’re walking into. I want you back here, safe and sound. Promise me you won’t get in over your head.”  
  
Emily nodded. “I won’t. And thank you so much again. I will make you proud.”  
  
“You already do every single moment,” Alan said. He kissed her hand and then reaching into the pocket of his white linen trousers withdrew a ring of golden keys from his pocket.  
  
A gate materialized in front of them and Alan put the biggest key into the lock. “Bye, darling, return to me soon,” he said and pushing the gates open, allowed Emily to walk through them.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Emily descended from the higher plane and landed softly on her two feet in the middle of a sickroom at her old haunt, General Hospital. Her eyes immediately fell on the man resting his head on the shoulder of an unconscious, red-haired little boy as he sobbed quietly. “This is bad, but I knew why I was coming here,” she whispered to herself.  
  
The man suddenly turned and stared at her. He blinked three times in quick succession. “Em – Emily?!” He choked out in a hoarse, tear-clogged voice.  
  
 _You breathe and life begins  
You speak and my world makes sense_  
  
Emily nodded. “Yes, Sonny, its me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Sonny suddenly turned and stared at her. Then blinking he choked out the words, “Em – _Emily?"_  
  
 _You breathe and life begins  
You speak and my world makes sense_  
  
Emily nodded. “Yes, Sonny, it’s me.”  
  
Instead of running to her, and embracing her like she had hoped he would, Sonny grabbed his forehead and massaged his temples. “This is a dream; this is a dream …” He almost chanted.  
  
“No, Sonny, it's not,” Emily said, approaching him slowly.  
  
“Then it’s a delusion. My meds … I haven’t been taking my meds …”  
  
Emily frowned. “Sonny, you know better than that... But the truth is, I am real. Here, touch me,” she said and slowly extended her arm out to him.  
  
Sonny was reluctant to touch her for some reason – maybe afraid that if he did, she would disappear on him again. “Then it’s a brain tumor like Nikolas had. He said he could see you …”  
  
Emily shook her head. “Sonny, just touch me. Please.”  
  
Sonny extended his hand and reached out to touch her face. He felt her familiar, smooth skin under his hand and immediately new tears formed in his eyes. “I can feel you … What are you … doing here?” He choked out. “You’re dead. You died and I mourned you deep in my heart and … How can this be?”  
  
“Sonny, I _am_ dead in the technical sense of the word,” Emily said, stepping closer to him and then cupping his chin in her hands, wiping away a tear on his face. She couldn’t resist touching him, feeling him again in a way she hadn’t in such a long time and never thought she would again. “But I still exist in the greater frame of things.”  
  
Sonny nodded. “Heaven? There really is a place like that?”  
  
Emily nodded. “Yes. It’s a wonderful place. A lot of the Quartermaines are there, believe it or not. Like grandmother Lila and even my father …”  
  
Sonny turned away from her and walked back over to stand beside Michael’s bedside, reaching for his son’s limp, cold hand. “Michael … is he there?”  
  
Emily felt tears spark her eyes. “No. He’s not dead. He’s somewhere in between life and … death … But I have to believe he’ll wake up someday, and you can’t give up hope.”  
  
Sonny buried his head in his hands. “How can I not give up hope, Emily? My son has been in a coma for months. The chances of his waking up … the doctors say it’s less and less likely every day that goes by. I just want to hurt someone so badly; I want to strike out, but the bastard who did this … Jason got to him first.”  
  
Emily nodded, walking over to Sonny and reaching for his hands. Though not yet knowing everything there was to know, Emily was well aware of the real truth about the way Claudia Zacchara plotted to have Sonny assassinated and that the stray bullet hit young Michael instead. She knew Sonny thirsted for vengeance, but Emily would never say a thing to Sonny about Claudia, if she could help it. After all the pain people had suffered in the last year, did they really need more bloodshed staining their hands?  
  
“I know,” she said. “You know I don’t approve, but I understand how you were both feeling. I even understand how Carly is feeling and I never thought that would happen.”  
  
“Carly … Carly’s devastated,” he said.  
  
“I know, I know …” She said gently. “But I came to help you.”  
  
“How can you help me? Can you heal Michael? Can you bring him out of this damn coma he’s rotting away in?”  
  
Emily shook her head sadly and as she looked into Sonny’s watery eyes as tears of her own slid down her face. “I wish I could, Sonny, I wish I could … But somehow that’s not the plan right now.”  
  
“Fuck ‘the plan’!” Sonny shouted. “Fuck it all! I want my son back … I want … you back …”  
  
Emily nodded and thought they both wanted the exact same things. “I’m here now,” she finally said through tears.  
  
Sonny stared at her. “For how long, Em? Is this a onetime deal?”  
  
Emily sighed. “Let’s not talk about that right now.”  
  
“So it is? You’re going to go back wherever you came from and I’ll be alone again, right?” he said and could not conceal his anger at the cruelness and absurdity of it all.  
  
“Not now, Sonny,” she said. “I have awhile with you. I want to help you.”  
  
“Help me? How? You can’t bring back my son. You can’t come back to life. How can you help me?”  
  
“You need a friend right now, Sonny, and I want to be that person you need,” Emily said. “More than anything."  
  
Sonny reached out and took her face gently in his hands. Her cheeks flushed immediately at his gentle, caressing touch. “Why, Emily?”  
  
“Why what?” She asked puzzled.  
  
“Why did you come back to Nikolas, and not me? Didn’t you know how I grieved for you in the darkest part of my soul? Didn’t you know how many nights I lay awake thinking about you, tears in my damn eyes, crying inside like a little boy? How many times I rolled over in bed and reached for you and you weren’t there? How many times I wished I had never let you walk out of my house that day without me at your side …? Didn’t you know I needed you?”  
  
Emily felt tears streaming down her cheeks. “I actually didn’t know. Only certain things are revealed to me at a time. I wanted to come back for you but Nikolas was going to die if he didn’t have that tumor removed. He had to be my first priority. I’m sorry …”  
  
Surprisingly, Sonny reached out and wiped away Emily’s tears gently. “Don’t be sorry. You’re here now. Just when I needed you most.” He buried his head in her hair and inhaled the sweet scent of it, of her, of the woman he had loved for so long, but could never find the courage to reach out to.  
  
Emily smiled through her tears. “Sonny, we have more time together. A little bit anyway. Can I ask you a favor?”  
  
“Anything,” he answered, staring into her warm green eyes.  
  
“Will you let me watch Michael for awhile while you go home and rest?”  
  
“I can’t go. He might wake up and need me,” Sonny said, though they were both aware that that wasn’t going to happen – at least not now.  
  
Emily gently squeezed his hands. “Sonny, please let me help you somehow. Let me be there for you and Michael. You shouldn’t have to go through this alone. You need to rest for awhile. I am sure you haven’t slept in weeks and weeks.”  
  
“I haven’t,” Sonny admitted, rubbing his eyes. “But I can’t leave him …”  
  
“Yes, you can, because I’ll be here the whole time,” Emily said. “You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?”  
  
 _Your mercy has no end  
You're more than just a friend  
It amazes me you feel the way you do_  
  
Sonny nodded and kissed her cheek. “With my life,” he answered.  
  
Emily smiled through her tears. “Okay, then go now, and I’ll be here when you get back. I won’t leave his side for a moment.”  
  
Sonny smiled and caressed her cheek. “I’m glad you’re back.”  
  
“So am I.”  
  
Sonny moved over to Michael’s bedside. “Hey, son, Emily is here. You remember her. She had –“ he looks at Emily – “HAS the best heart of anyone I have ever known. She will take care of you while I’m gone. Just wake up soon, okay?” He leaned over and kissed Michael’s pink cheek and then did the same to Emily’s, letting his lips linger a little longer on her face. “If you need anything … Is there a way you can you call me?”  
  
“I won’t need anything,” she said. “But if you do…. Just think of me and I’ll be with you.”  
  
“Okay, I will,” he said and walked towards the door. He turned back once to say quietly, “thank you.” Then he was gone.  
  
Emily moved over to Michael and picked up his hand, pressing a gentle kiss into the palm. “Wake up, Michael. Everyone wants you up and moving around and making trouble and playing and just being a kid …”  
  
She sat beside him and held his hand throughout the night as she waited for Sonny’s return and prayed he would be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Emily sat at Michael’s bedside all through the night just as she had promised Sonny that she would. She kept praying for some sign that Michael was going to awaken, but none came. He didn’t so much as twitch an eyebrow or move a finger. He was as motionless and immobile as always.  
  
Emily’s heart broke not only for Sonny and Carly and all of the other people who loved the little boy, but for Michael himself. What if he spent the last days of his life trapped inside his mind – never to awaken? Never to know what it was like to be a man or kiss a girl? What if he never ran again or chased after a ball or hugged his mother? What if he spent the rest of his days sucking fluids from a tube while being hooked up to a ton of machines to keep him half alive?  
  
Emily had always believed that everything happened for a reason, but this tragedy defied logic. If she didn’t know better, she would think there was no God or at the very least, that he was cold and vengeful. That He was punishing Sonny and Carly for their chosen lifestyle. But of course, she did know better. He was a merciful god; she just didn’t understand His decision to take away this little boy from the people who needed him and loved him the most.  
  
Silent tears crept down her cheeks thinking of the way Sonny was slowly dying himself inside. She was afraid of what would become of him if his eldest son didn’t wake up. She feared that he would hurt someone, or worse yet, himself.  
  
She felt a warm and still familiar hand come to rest on her shoulder. “Sonny,” she said, turning to face him with a half–smile on her face.  
  
He attempted a smile in return that didn’t really light his beautiful eyes. “Thank you,” he said, and pulled her into a warm embrace. Her skin tingled when their skin met; the way it always had when he touched her.  
  
“For what?” she asked.  
  
“For coming back to see me,” he replied, pulling away from her slowly and walking over to his son. “For taking care of Michael last night. For just caring about us.”  
  
“I am glad I could help,” she said. “Did you get any sleep?”  
  
“I actually slept pretty good,” he answered. “I was almost as dead to the world as my son here.”  
  
“Sonny, don’t say that,” she gently chided him.  
  
“I want to believe so bad that he is going to wake up, but I just don’t anymore.” Sonny admitted with a long sigh as he took Michael’s hand in his and squeezed it firmly.  
  
“You have to believe in your son,” Emily said. “You have to believe that he wants to come back as badly as you want him to.”  
  
“Then why doesn’t he?” Sonny asked.  
  
Emily sighed, reaching for Sonny’s hand. “I really don’t know. I wish I did though.”  
  
“I miss my boy,” he said softly.  
  
“I know, I know,” she said.  
  
He held out his arms to her and she stepped into them. He rested his head on top of hers. “I don’t know how much more of this I can take.”  
  
Suddenly a loud, very familiar voice shouted, “Sonny, who the hell are you talking to?” Carly stood in the doorway looking at Sonny like he was truly insane. She had her arms crossed over her chest. She had seen Sonny resting his head on seemingly nothing and holding his arms out to empty air.  
  
“No one,” he replied softly.  
  
Emily’s heart sunk into her toes. She knew logically that Sonny could hardly say that he was talking to an angel when Carly could not see or hear Emily. He couldn’t risk getting locked up in an institution, but it still hurt Emily deeply.  
  
“Whatever,” Carly said dismissively, pushing past Sonny to get to Michael’s bedside. “How is he?” she asked.  
  
“How do you think?”  
  
“Of course, he’s still unresponsive,” Carly shouted. “How could I fucking wish for anything different? Why doesn’t he wake the hell up already? Doesn’t he know – or doesn’t he care – that I need him?”  
  
“He knows,” Emily whispered to Sonny. He glanced at her and then back at Carly.  
  
“He knows, Carly. He must know. He’s just not … ready to wake up yet, I guess.”  
  
“How can you be so sure?” Carly demanded.  
  
Sonny shrugged, looking at Emily again. “I just have a feeling.”  
  
Emily attempted a comforting smile. At least Sonny seemed more receptive to her words. Maybe he believed in her as much as she believed in him.  
  
“Are you Dionne Warrick now?” Carly snapped. “Can you see the future?”  
  
Sonny didn’t reply.  
  
Just then they heard a noise at the door and Jason was standing there. Carly immediately broke out into a little smile. Emily felt badly for Sonny that it was so blatantly obvious that Carly thought Jason hung the moon. Emily always had too, but was beginning to see that her brother was just a man like everyone else with very human frailties. It still felt good to see Jason though.  
  
“What are you doing here?” Sonny demanded.  
  
“I came to see you, Sonny,” he answered.  
  
Emily didn’t like the sound of Jason’s voice – or the sour taste it left in her mouth. Something was very wrong here.  
  
“What about me, Jase?” Carly asked. “Am I invisible?”  
  
“No,” Jason answered. “But this is about business.”  
  
“Fuck business,” Carly snapped. “There is more to this than business. I can tell. It's personal.”  
  
Emily agreed with Carly and watched Sonny for his reaction. He didn’t look the least bit happy to see his old friend and Emily felt incredibly sad to witness these two men who had once been closer than brothers now seemingly so distant from each other.  
  
“I need to talk you in private,” Jason said.  
  
“Great, leave me out again,” Carly said. “I am here to see my son anyway and not you two.” She dropped into the chair Emily had vacated and leaned over to whisper pleas to Michael to _“wake up already”._  
  
“Fine,” Sonny said and he and Jason walked out the door. They walked a ways down the hall and Emily followed them instinctively. She knew something big and horrible was brewing on the near horizon.  
  
“What is it?” Sonny asked.  
  
“It’s the Zaccharas again,” Jason replied.  
  
“What shit are they stirring up now?” Sonny sighed as he rubbed his forehead.  
  
“I had Spinelli tap their phones recently and this morning, I heard something that made me suspicious …”  
  
“Well, spit it out!” Sonny barked.  
  
“Johnny told Claudia that they were ‘home free’ now that that Devlin bastard was dead. That no one could touch them now.”  
  
“And …?”  
  
“And I wondered why they would have anything to do with that guy … And I realized that it is very possible that they were the ones to order the hit on you that ended up getting Michael.”  
  
Emily cringed. There was no way that Sonny or Jason would leave this issue uninvestigated or covered up. They lived and would ultimately die by their code “an eye for an eye”.  
  
Sonny glanced at Emily and then turned back to Jason. There was such coldness and anger and grief in his eyes that Emily’s heart broke even further. “Well, what the hell are we waiting for, Jason? Let’s go after those fuckers.”  
  
Emily grabbed Sonny’s arm. “Please don’t do this, Sonny,” she said.  
  
He coldly shook away her grasp and stared at her for a moment. “You knew, didn’t you?” he said.  
  
She nodded as Jason stared at Sonny like he was beyond help. “Knew what, Sonny?” He asked.  
  
“Never mind,” Sonny said. “Let’s just go pay them a little visit.”  
  
They turned and started down the hall as Emily shouted after him. But her pleas fell on deaf ears. She had no choice but to follow and somehow attempt to stop the inevitable.


End file.
